


Давай уедем

by maily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Ричи собрался свалить из Дерри подальше.





	Давай уедем

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн событий — 1995 год.
> 
> Задание: увидеть во сне иней на деревьях, погружённых в сумрак хмурого рассвета, сулит вам изгнание из родного края. Однако ваше странствие закончится вполне благополучно.
> 
> Бета — [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Письмо пришло утром. Ричи наскоро вскрыл конверт, пока сидел на крыльце и курил, и не удивился. Чопорный сухой отказ из колледжа Нью-Йорка был ожидаем. Он и разорвёт последнюю связь, что как-то удерживала Ричи в Дерри.

Представив в деталях, как разбушуется отец, Ричи сильно затянулся, выпустил струю дыма. 

Говнюк, лентяй, засранец. Ничтожество.

После выпускного, где Ричи нажрался, как последняя скотина, и опозорил всю семью, отец плотно прилип к нему. Требовательно спрашивал, если они сталкивались дома, когда придут ответы из колледжа, и Ричи пожимал плечами, криво улыбаясь; а теперь эту атмосферу ожидания, которая давила на мозг, наконец-то можно будет прервать.

Ричи устал. 

По-настоящему. Как не уставал, похоже, никогда в жизни. 

Солнце издевательски светило в лицо, напоминая, что в Дерри в этом году заглянуло настоящее лето — достойное, сухое, с тёплыми днями, как раз чтобы таскаться по Пустоши или гулять до ночи. Только Пустошь уже наполовину вырубили, а гулять до ночи было не с кем. Ричи проснулся в один из дней каникул и ощутил это давящее одиночество, которое не замечал раньше.

Дерри будто выживал его из себя. Забрал интересы, поселив в душе противное равнодушие. Забрал родителей — Ричи отдалился от них так сильно, как никогда раньше. Забрал друзей — неудачников больше не существовало. Существовало только семь человек, чужих друг другу. Ричи попробовал в то утро позвонить Стэну и предложить ему прогуляться до водонапорной башни, посмотреть на птиц, на что Стэн сначала спросил: «Кто это?», а когда Ричи растерялся и назвал себя, сказал, что башню уже пару лет как снесли, а бинокль у него сломался ещё три года назад.

Ричи прикурил вторую сигарету и всё пялился на конверт, как на предателя.

На звонок в дом Каспбраков трубку взяла Соня и послала Ричи далеко и надолго. 

Звонить дальше он не осмелился, тем более что в записной книжке номера были тусклыми, и некоторые цифры разобрать так и не вышло. С того дня он потерял покой.

Сходил в Пустошь и не нашёл никаких родных мест. По другую сторону реки рабочие открыли стройку; лес, по которому Ричи бродил ребёнком, теперь стал редким и шумным от звуков перфораторов и дрели.

Он понятия не имел, что случилось, но чувство отчаяния вместе с растерянностью поселилось в груди с того момента и всё росло, ломая Ричи пополам.

Его мир развалился, а он сам не заметил, как именно. Где-то внутри голос — которых раньше у него было так много, а теперь остался всего один — выл и напоминал Ричи, что это всё Дерри.

Дерри не хотел, чтобы у него оставались привязанности. Дерри не хотел, чтобы Ричи оставался здесь. Дерри изгонял его. Дерри подначивал:

 _Собирай свои вещи в тачку и вали отсюда, чел!_.

_Здесь больше нечего ловить. Здесь больше нет всего, что ты любил! Никого, кого ты любил! Забудь!_

И самое ужасное — Ричи был полностью с ним согласен.

Он даже не мог вспомнить, чем занимался весь выпускной год. Как будто хорошенько приложился головой и теперь страдал приступами амнезии. И вместе с тем реальность вокруг выглядела пугающе _обычной_. Люди по-прежнему ходили по тротуарам, пили пиво в баре, работали, сидели в шезлонгах на своих идеально стриженных лужайках.

Сезоны сменяли друг друга. Дерри снаружи жил мерной и скучной жизнью, а внутри — ворочалось напряжение, гудело, как провода электросети.

Когда-то Ричи чувствовал себя живым, и всё было по-другому. Он был влюблён. Был не одинок, и энергия лилась из него потоком: превращалась в шутки и песни, которые то злили, то веселили людей рядом с ним. Тёплый летний ветер трепал его кудри, пока он крутил педали велосипеда. Когда-то он даже совершил что-то чертовски важное для себя, для друзей и для всего города — а что именно, Ричи забыл.

Дым начал горчить — бумажный фильтр горел, и Ричи, сморщившись, швырнул окурок в мусорку у крыльца. В доме кто-то проснулся, засвистел чайник на кухне. Ричи расправил конверт на коленях и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем встать.

Грете придётся очень тщательно прибираться утром. Но сейчас её это мало волновало — она пьяная танцевала на столе в гостиной с подружками. Стаканы с пивом падали прямо на ковёр, разливая по нему жёлтые лужи. Большая прощальная школьная вечеринка — Ричи рассмеялся, заметив корявый, нарисованный явно нетрезвыми руками плакат с блёстками. И задумчиво отпил из своей бутылки.

В голове всё ещё звучал голос отца: ты нам больше не сын. Вали куда захочешь. Мама, как обычно, проспала всю ссору, и Ричи её не винил — она, кажется, была уставшей уже много-много лет. 

Отец даже дал ему денег, и Ричи взял пятьсот долларов — он не гордый. Заправил полный бак в машине.

Весь вечер он простоял у стены, как настоящий аутсайдер. Веселить людей — идиотничать и сыпать шутками — не было настроения. Выпускники напивались по-страшному, парни только и успевали менять пивные кеги. 

Эдди уже два часа рубился в монополию с ребятами из клуба естествознания. Ричи смотрел на его затылок, пытаясь вспомнить то тепло, что поднималось когда-то в груди, стоило им оказаться рядом. Ричи жил той старой влюблённостью, она окрыляла его, он питался сладкими чувствами, потому что делал так всегда — брал энергию из мира, насыщался тем, что происходило вокруг, чтобы жить.

А сейчас все краски помутнели и поблекли, Ричи даже не чувствовал вкуса пива, делая жадные глотки один за другим.

Стало душно, и Ричи вышел на веранду проветриться. Люди шумели, били стаканы, смеялись. Поливали друг друга из шланга водой и бесились. Раньше Ричи бы первым вызвался обливать всех подряд и терпеть визги, приговаривая: «Вот что значит настоящая вечеринка!»

Сейчас же он остановился у деревянных перил, задумчиво всматриваясь перед собой.

Билл страстно сосался с Эми, зажав ту у дерева в саду. Ричи с интересом и ужасом наблюдал за ними: кажется, Эми схватилась за ремень на штанах Билла, и они почти упали в кусты сбоку. 

С Биллом о чём-то, кроме домашки, Ричи не говорил хрен знает сколько времени. 

На крыльце сидела Бев. 

Она курила. Руки дрожали.

— Привет. Что за херня тут происходит? — не сдержался Ричи и присел рядом.

Взгляд Бев не выражал ничего — она просто смотрела, не отрываясь, как Эми позволяла Биллу лезть ей под платье.

— Если бы я сама знала, — устало ответила она, затянувшись сигаретой. — Как же меня достал этот город. Эти люди.

— Вы разве не вместе? — Ричи сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Как видишь, нет, — отмахнулась Бев, снова повернувшись в сторону парочки.

Её стакан с джин-тоником был наполовину пуст, и Беверли опрокинула его в себя целиком, даже не сморщившись. Весельчаки задели Эми водой из шланга, она завизжала под одобрительный смех Билла, и Ричи вдруг почувствовал мерзкий спазм в животе.

Беверли утёрла лицо ладонями и встала на ноги:

— В жопу Билла. Где тут можно найти ещё выпить?

Они пробрались с крыльца в гостиную, где разгорячённая толпа уже собралась играть в твистер; из гостиной — на кухню. Бев нагло протискивалась через людей, не церемонясь, и искала джин.

Ричи допил пиво.

Странно до чёртиков. Он обернулся к ней, облокотившись на столешницу, и понял, что не говорил с Беверли наедине уже… очень давно. 

Что же случилось с ними со всеми?

Бев увлечённо откручивала крышку от бутылки, которую нашла под столом. Они молчали, пока она смешивала себе коктейль. Ричи ощущал пустоту внутри до одури отчётливо, и на секунду ему стало страшно. Он смотрел на Бев, не мигая, запоминая её образ и всё ожидая, когда хоть какая-нибудь, любая мысль придёт в голову.

Но там, как назло, было ужасно пусто.

— Тебе налить?

Ричи вздрогнул.

— Валяй.

Джин с тоником на вкус был сладким и терпким, и Ричи выпил сразу половину, чтобы расслабиться. 

— Помнишь велосипед Билла, который он купил лет пять назад в комиссионке? — спросила вдруг Бев после долгого молчания.

Ричи, не поняв, уставился на неё. Бев как-то обречённо вздохнула.

— Ну, Сильвер. Не помнишь?

— Мы не катались на великах уже кучу лет. Не помню.

— Я тоже плохо помнила. Единственное, — она задумчиво потёрла подбородок, — что он был ему очень важен, а позавчера Билл отнёс его в ту же комиссионку за пятнадцать баксов.

— Это ты к чему?

Джин пился удивительно легко. Ричи притянул к себе бутылку и решил не смешивать, налил чистого.

— Не знаю. Просто так, — грустно сказала Бев и отпила из своего стакана. — Просто… у меня ощущение, что я потеряла что-то очень важное и дорогое. Как будто кто-то... знаю, что это полный бред, но как будто кто-то взял и стёр всё, что держало меня тут. Ты вообще помнишь то время, когда мы были друзьями?

Ричи поморщился. Были друзьями.

Наверное, они все были друзьями, пока Майк не перешёл на домашнее обучение и пока Бен всё ещё жил в Дерри. А потом дядя Майка забрал того на ферму окончательно, а родители Бена убедились, что Дерри — сраная помойка. И увезли сына навстречу жизни получше.

И Ричи был полностью на их стороне. После этого — он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить в деталях, — после этого, кажется, они отдалялись друг от друга с бешеной скоростью. В горле повис тяжёлый ком, Ричи отпил ещё джина. Дерри словно специально разводил их в разные стороны — менял интересы, стирал воспоминания, убивал светлые чувства. Ричи в который раз убедился в свои догадках, глядя на Бев.

Она отодвинула от себя пустой стакан, и под светом лампы он заметил у неё шрам на ладони. Мелкая сильная дрожь прошлась от загривка до поясницы.

Ричи без спроса притянул Бев к себе за руку и развернул ближе к свету. Шрам был старый, плотный, кожа срослась неровно. Будто её резали чем-то вроде осколка. Беверли чуть приоткрыла рот, удивлённо рассматривая Ричи. Он показал ей свою ладонь с похожей полосой посередине, и Беверли отшатнулась от него.

За кухонным столом сопел Стивен с параллели, он простонал во сне, и они вдвоем вздрогнули от звука.

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь про это? — хмуро спросил Ричи, всё ещё держа её за руку.

— Нет.

В тишине, что повисла после её ответа, не было ничего приятного. Ричи почувствовал, как страх нагло пробирается в грудь, окутывает его тело. 

Последний год он, как во сне, ходил в школу. Гонял пластинки в проигрывателе до боли в голове. Ел мамин аддерал и готовился к экзаменам. А потом вдруг проснулся.

Ричи смотрел на Беверли и видел в ней себя — будто она тоже вспоминала свою жизнь. Они словно единственные вырвались из оцепенения и не знали, что делать дальше.

— А с Биллом вы…

— Он изменился, — Бев осторожно отняла руку, прерывая контакт, и Ричи послушно отступил на пару шагов. — Ещё до выпускного, очень сильно. 

— Я совсем запутался, — признался Ричи с отчаянием.

За стеклянными дверьми с кухни было видно сад: пьяная мокрая компания уже поднималась по крыльцу, собираясь войти, и Бев коснулась локтя Ричи:

— Давай свалим в другую комнату.

Они ушли, прихватив свои стаканы, и пока Ричи бездумно шагал за Бев, сверля её затылок бессмысленным взглядом, страх никуда не делся. 

Он понял до конца.

Дерри специально оставлял его одного. Их всех. 

В коридоре на втором этаже Бев замерла и привалилась спиной к стене.

— Мне кажется, единственное, что поможет — это свалить отсюда подальше, Бев, — наобум произнёс Ричи и встал напротив неё.

Беверли слабо улыбнулась. 

— Я тоже так думала, а теперь не уверена. 

— Из-за Билла?

Она промолчала. Усталость снова навалилась на Ричи.

— А что с Эдди? — спросила Бев.

— А что с ним?

— Я слышала, что он уже купил билет до Портленда. 

Ричи, конечно, ничего об этом не знал.

— Да плевать. Я вообще больше не чувствую себя здесь как дома.

— Знакомо, — она горько усмехнулась, допивая коктейль, и Ричи запрокинул голову назад, упёршись затылком в стену. Потёр переносицу, сдвинув очки.

— А дальше что? 

Видно было, что Беверли хочет выглядеть безразличной, но голос её подрагивал:

— А я не знаю. Не хочу сейчас об этом думать.

Ричи собирался что-то сказать, утешить её, но понял, что уже не знает, как правильно говорить слова поддержки. 

В коридоре было тесно. 

Бордовые стены так ярко бросались в глаза, что Ричи ни на чём не мог задержать взгляд. Только если на Бев — у неё была потрясающая бежевая юбка, и Ричи сам не заметил, как соскочил глазами ниже — к коленках и икрам. Он смотрел на неё очень долго.

Беверли поставила свой стакан на пол и сделала шаг к Ричи навстречу.

Они поцеловались сначала на пробу — медленно и сухо, одними губами, и привычная реальность Ричи треснула до конца. Он не помнил, кто из них первым двинулся в сторону приоткрытой спальни родителей Греты. Бев жадно обнимала Ричи за талию, сминала затылок, путешествуя пальцами по спутанным кудрям. Стащила с него очки и бросила в кресло у комода. В спальне горела только маленькая лампа на столе, и в золотом свете кудри Беверли казались глубоко рыжего цвета. Ричи сцеловывал с её губ вкус джин-тоника и жвачки. Сладко и липко.

Ни с кем до этого он не целовался так хорошо и… сильно. Они пробрались к постели, и Беверли замерла на секунду. Потом рванула на Ричи гавайскую рубашку, и он послушно выпрямил руки, позволив стянуть её с себя. 

Рубашку Бев кинула на постель, зачем-то расправив, а потом села сверху и притянула распалённого Ричи к себе. Они продолжили целоваться — отчаянно, пьяно и страстно, подстраиваясь друг под друга и тут же меняя ритм. Ричи языком шарил у Бев во рту, ощущая, как тяжелеет внизу живота от возбуждения. Он не думал заходить дальше, пока Бев не растянулась на постели перед ним. Ричи застыл, поражённо смотря на её тело: бледное на фоне тёмного покрывала, с задравшейся юбкой, так, что теперь было видно часть белья. Она ждала и была готова принять его в свои объятия, и Ричи поддался этой волне нежности, этой потребности в ласке — он плюнул на все сомнения и упал на Бев сверху, прижимая к себе. 

За дверью в коридоре кто-то долбился в ванную напротив. Ричи отстранился от звуков и сосредоточился только на Бев и её запахе: цветочные духи, алкоголь, чуть солёная от пота кожа на шее, за ухом, должно быть, Бев сегодня танцевала. 

Когда её руки смяли, задирая, футболку и погладили живот, затем его низ — с дорожкой волос, уходящей дальше, у Ричи перехватило дыхание. Когда Бев потянулась к ремню на его штанах, Ричи неверяще посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? — голос был удивительно низким, Ричи не узнал сам себя.

— Это единственное, в чём я уверена сейчас на все сто процентов, Ричи.

— Хорошо…. Конечно, как скажешь, красотка, — пробормотал Ричи, пока Бев расстёгивала на нём джинсы. 

Он прошёлся ладонями по её бедрам, смял юбку и погладил по лобку через трусы. Приятная хлопковая ткань с мелким узором — Ричи не знал, что делать, а потому застыл, пальцами ощущая волосы даже через ткань. Они приятно кололи кожу. Бев немного смутилась, но затем уверенно оттянула резинку трусов Ричи и погладила его член. Стиснув зубы, Ричи резко вдохнул.

— Блядь… Бев, ты точно уверена? У меня никогда не было.

Она закивала ему, не переставая гладить: ощущения были совершенно другие, не такие, когда гладишь себя сам — Ричи не имел возможности контролировать темп, движения, скорость, и от этого дурманило ещё больше. Его вело. Он рвано дышал и плавился под её руками.

Вспомнив, что в кармане рубашки у него валяется презерватив, который он покупал ещё несколько месяцев назад от скуки, Ричи вдруг улыбнулся. Вряд ли они зайдут настолько далеко. Но Бев не останавливалась, она уже раздела Ричи, так, что джинсы стреножили его у колен, и он почти касался возбуждённым членом её прямо между бёдер.

— У тебя есть? — сбивчиво спросила Бев, посмотрев на Ричи уверенным взглядом. 

— Чёрт, да.

Он неуклюже опустил руку вниз, к рубашке, и, подвернув её, чтобы раскрыть кармашек, вытащил блестящий запечатанный квадратик. Бев взяла его дрожащими пальцами и надорвала обёртку.

— О боже, чёрт, — выругался Ричи, когда она снова прикоснулась к нему. — Давай я как-нибудь помогу тебе?

Беверли казалась очень сосредоточенной. Её майка съехала, оголяя плечо, и Ричи бездумно потянулся поцеловать её: прочертил губами изгиб шеи, лизнул впадинку между ключиц, дыхание Бев сбилось.

Она вслепую раскатала латекс на всю длину, и Ричи помог ей рукой, их пальцы столкнулись, сплелись, и он завёл руку ей за голову, перехватывая инициативу.

Представлял ли он что-то подобное? Конечно, да. Чёртову тысячу раз да. Правда, более абстрактно — скорее ощущениями.

В реальности же это оказалось глубже и приятнее раз в сто. От ласковых прикосновений Бев жидкий ток шёл по телу. Ричи не спешил. Он целовал её щёки, вдыхал терпкий запах джина и давал Бев время действительно понять, что сейчас происходит. Словно где-то в сознании Ричи до сих пор не верил, что они действительно лежат сейчас на этой постели в этой комнате в этот вечер.

Беверли приняла его неторопливый поцелуй и согнула ноги в коленях, удобно устраиваясь под Ричи. Он сильнее сжал её ладонь.

— Надо смочить слюной, — прошептала Бев, и Ричи сначала не понял, а потом до него дошло. Он поднёс свободную руку ко рту, наспех облизал ладонь, оставляя на коже влагу, в горле пересохло, и получилось не так много, как он хотел бы.

Бев дрожала. Ричи бережно потрогал мокрыми пальцами у неё между ног. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы сдвинуть бельё. Она была мокрая, горячая, необычная. Удивительно нежная и гладкая внутри. Трогая складки вслепую, Ричи впился в её губы, втягивая в ещё один поцелуй. Когда он устроился удобнее, лёжа между её разведённых коленей, мысли совсем пропали. Словно Ричи ударили чем-то тяжёлым по голове. Он ощущал всю реальность как будто через плёнку, и только Беверли была осязаемой. Близкой до одури.

Ричи направил головку внутрь, качнул бёдрами… и в ужасе застыл, упершись во что-то твёрдое, мешающее. Бев сжалась вокруг него, и Ричи сдавленно простонал, остановившись окончательно. 

— Стой, подожди, — испуганно заговорил он, ловя поплывший взгляд Бев. — Я думал, что вы с Биллом… вы же…

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — попросила Беверли, вцепившись в него. — Не вздумай остановиться. Даже не думай остановиться, Ричи, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

Она была такой красивой — с требовательным мягким взглядом, веснушками, с налипшей на лоб влажной чёлкой. Обнимала его.

И Ричи не стал останавливаться. Зажмурившись, он резко двинулся вперёд, врываясь в её тесноту.

Беверли тихо вскрикнула, тут же прикусила губы, и Ричи застыл, привыкая к охренительно новым и охренительно хорошим ощущениям.

— Больно, детка? — обеспокоенно прошептал он, и Беверли под ним прикрыла глаза. Мотнула головой, говоря «нет», но Ричи знал, что она врёт. 

Он постарался быть нежным. Замер, давая ей привыкнуть, и медленно качнул бёдрами назад. 

Удивительно, но никакой совести у него проснулось. Не вспыхнуло под закрытыми глазами лицо Эдди, не завёл свою шарманку о предательстве голос Денбро. Всё было позади.

Сейчас, перед ним, в ярком настоящем — лежала растрёпанная зацелованная Беверли, чей взгляд поплыл от желания, ласк и, возможно, от боли.

Они рушили последние связи, что ещё держали их в городе: убивали дружбу, привязанности, освобождались и одновременно создавали нечто новое друг с другом.

Ричи двигался мягко, плавно подмахивая бёдрами, и Бев спустя некоторое время совсем расслабилась. Приоткрытый рот, щёки с румянцем, соски встали, выделяясь сквозь тонкую майку, и Ричи положил ладони ей на грудь, осторожно сжимая.

Беверли шумно выдохнула.

Ричи не менял ритма: двигался аккуратно, медленно, как мог, и каждый толчок приближал к краю всё больше. Жар тёк и охватывал всё тело внизу — переходил от поясницы к бёдрам, от бёдер тяжело стекал к коленям, от коленей — прямо к ступням. Ричи не ожидал от себя большой выдержки. Оргазм уже вот-вот готов был накрыть его с головой.

Несколько неторопливых фрикций — и Ричи нагнулся, чтобы жадно приникнуть губами к шее Бев. Языком выводя хаотичные узоры, прикусывая нежную мочку уха, Ричи пытался отвлечь себя от ощущения тесной влаги, что обхватила член; от сладких тягучих судорог, которыми прошивало тело.

— Чёрт. Я сейчас, — хрипло зашептал он. 

И Беверли обхватила его за шею, притягивая к себе. Поцелуй вышел громким и судорожным, потому что Ричи застонал ей в рот, одновременно выдыхая. Оргазм — впервые в жизни такой долгий, глубокий, сладкий, ни с чем несравнимый — вышиб Ричи из реального мира. Беверли поймала его стон ртом и затем, как только Ричи чуть успокоился, углубила поцелуй. Они целовались, сминая друг друга, жадно, как будто это было привычным делом. Ричи позволил Бев прикусить свою губу до острой боли, чтобы немного протрезветь.

— Охренеть, — сбито прошептал он, нависнув над Бев. Она улыбнулась. 

В комнате было чертовски жарко и душно, покрывало липло к коже. Ричи лениво откатился в сторону, оставив на животе Бев ладонь, тем самым показывая, что не собирается сваливать. Она лежала рядом, смотря в потолок каким-то туманным взглядом, и Ричи обеспокоенно уставился ей в лицо.

Сожалению — здесь не место. Всё, что произошло в этой комнате сейчас, не было ошибкой. Ричи стянул с уже полувставшего члена презерватив, бросил его на ковёр, подтянул трусы вместе с джинсами повыше и подобрался к Беверли.

Пальцем потянул резинку её трусов и решительно спустил их вниз по ногам Бев, повторяя каждый изгиб.

— Я не знаю, как правильно, но ты скажи, если что, ладно, красотка? — сказал он торопливо, и тут же осторожно дотронулся до её коленей.

— Ричи? — испуганно и тихо спросила Беверли, приподнявшись на локтях, но Ричи не остановился.

Прохладная кожа. Юбка немного мешала. Ричи задрал её выше, открывая себе доступ. 

Ох, как же Бевви была права. Его рубашка, которую она постелила, была влажной и немного в крови — буквально пара капель, но они всё же были.

Беверли так просто не сдалась. Она всё ещё смотрела на Ричи широко распахнутыми глазами, часто дышала, бледная, уязвлённая, но Ричи не собирался её обижать. Ни в коем случае.

— Ричи? — повторила Бев.

Белая кожа на бёдрах, уже розоватая — посередине. Ричи пальцем провёл по лобку с завитками тёмно-медных волос, и Беверли попробовала свести колени.

— Ричи, не надо.

— Брось, Бев, — отмахнулся он, улыбаясь. — Позволь сделать тебе приятно.

— Но там же…

— Тш-ш-ш, — вскинул он ладонь, прося её замолчать. — Помнишь, да? Пожалуйста, говори, как будет лучше.

Её глаза, голубые, тёмные в тусклом свете лампы в комнате, загорелись. Беверли смотрела на него с сомнением, будто боролась с собой, а потом просто откинулась назад, и Ричи довольно промычал.

Кожа под пальцами — нежная, влажная и горячая. Ричи чувствовал кровь, совсем немного; смазка — от презерватива и естественная — мокро и липко. Он ласково огладил Беверли, еле дыша. Боясь сделать больно или неправильно, он двигался неуверенно, постоянно отвлекался: то сжимал щиколотки, гладил икры Бев, то снова пробирался к промежности. В голове пульсировало. Ричи хотел сделать этот момент идеальным и понятия не имел, как именно.

На пробу он облизал свои пальцы и нежно погладил Бев ещё раз, сосредоточиваясь на точках над входом, который, кстати, наверняка ещё отдавал пульсирующей болью, но Ричи мог только воображать, каково это. Спросить у Беверли вслух он не решался.

Несмело поцеловал ее в колено. 

Парни в школьной раздевалке болтали о девчонках и как именно они любят, без умолку. Ричи любил слушать. Он прекрасно запоминал информацию. В период особой увлечённости — перелопатил весь учебник по женской и мужской анатомии. Беверли зашевелилась, но лишь чтобы лечь удобнее, и Ричи окончательно расслабился. Он попробует. Просто попробует.

Женщина — как цветок с нежными лепестками. Ричи любил цветы и их аромат. Он нагнулся ниже, даря поцелуй молочным подрагивающим бёдрам. Беверли шумно задышала, Ричи счёл это отличной реакцией.

В доме на первом этаже прибавили музыку, и теперь комната будто вибрировала — или это сам Ричи дрожал, не разобрать. Он поцеловал низ живота Беверли, спустился губами ниже, гадая, что сделать дальше. 

На пробу языком коснулся половых губ, несмело лизнул. Солёная. Кожа пахла… сексом, смазкой, кровью, от чего железный привкус оседал на языке. Ричи повело от этого запаха — такого интимного, такого живого и человеческого. Он провёл ладонью ещё раз по нежной коже, стирая кровь, и затем обтёр руку о рубашку.

— Ричи… — прошептала Беверли, не поднимая головы. — Давай найдём салфетку, если я правильно думаю, что ты собираешься делать. Или остановимся. Там же кровь… 

— Не волнуйся, её почти нет, — глухо отозвался Ричи, снова наклонившись ближе.

В паху приятно потяжелело, Ричи сглотнул, облизал губы и двинулся вперёд, надеясь, что понял всё правильно. На вкус Беверли была… необычной. Непривычной, немного солёной с отголосками крови и, тем не менее, по-своему вкусной. Ричи не мог описать ощущение, которое накрыло его, когда он лизнул чувствительную кожу. Беверли протяжно охнула. Значит, он делал достаточно хорошо. Медленно двигая языком, он пробирался через складки, надеясь, что задевает чувствительные места. И в этот момент Беверли простонала, сжав покрывало пальцами, и Ричи улыбнулся ей между ног. Сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть-выдохнуть, устроился удобнее и приник губами к коже снова — лизал, всасывал, пробовал на вкус, и с каждым движением языка пах ныл более отчётливо. В живот словно залили раскалённого свинца. 

Он не хотел перестараться и придерживался всё того же размеренного темпа. Беверли под ним начала подмахивать бёдрами, напрашиваясь на более глубокие прикосновения, и Ричи положил руки ей на живот, приминая к постели. Делая контакт с телом тесным-тесным. Сам не зная, что именно задел, Ричи почувствовал бешеную дрожь Беверли от особых движений языком. Во рту это ощущалось набухшей безвкусной плотью. Ричи отбивал на ней ритм, лизал, будто леденец, и Беверли совсем разошлась: она заметалась на постели, выгнула спину, и он видел, как она зажала себе рот рукой.

Хорошо. Прекрасно.

Короткий оргазм накрыл её спустя несколько мгновений — Бев сжала бёдрами его голову, замерла и задушенно проскулила, а потом сразу же обмякла в руках Ричи.

Он уронил голову ей на бёдра, и они лежали так некоторое время, приходя в себя. Первым нарушил тишину именно Ричи. Потребность говорить вернулась к нему. Он будто вынырнул из тяжёлого и душного сна. Бев летом восемьдесят девятого украла медикаменты для пореза у Бена на животе, его мучил Бауэрс. Они все прыгали с карьера. Билл катал Ричи на Сильвере лет до пятнадцати. Ричи первым предложил построить домик на дубе, который они не доделали и забросили.

Эдди целовался с ним за школой в девятом классе. Все эти тёплые воспоминания из прошлой жизни вдруг пришли к Ричи. Он не хотел терять последнее, что у него оставалось.

— Бев… — прохрипел он. — Я уезжаю завтра.

Она никак не реагировала, только смотрела в потолок с огромной люстрой, и Ричи заметил странный блеск в уголках её глаз. Он резко сорвался с места и, обхватив Бев за талию, наклонился к её лицу.

Слёзы, маленькие прозрачные бусинки, скатились по вискам — с каждой стороны по одной. Маленькие мокрые дорожки, которые Бев даже не пыталась скрыть или стереть. Она не шевелилась и смотрела на Ричи этим тёплым взглядом с отголоском боли. С ощущением, что она остаётся совершенно одна. Ричи собирался уничтожить это чувство.

— Уже собрал шмотки, даже машину помыл, представляешь, красотка? — продолжил он уверенно и тихо. — Меня не взяли ни в Бангор, ни в Портленд, ни в колледж в Нью-Йорке, куда папаша мечтал меня пристроить. Хочу пробоваться на радио, свалить отсюда подальше.

Беверли так и лежала, молча слушая его, и слёзы текли у неё из глаз.

— Хочешь поехать со мной? — выдохнул он, наконец-то озвучив мысль, ради которой затеял разговор. — Что тебя держит в Дерри? Меня — больше ничего. Будем ночевать в мотелях. Поедем, куда захочешь. Я попробую найти работу на первое время. Не обещаю комфортных условий, но в тачке лежит спальник.

Слова выходили порциями, Ричи запинался и прерывался из-за сбитого от волнения дыхания. Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал что-то тёплое в Дерри. Что-то, что было совсем рядом, что-то, что почти ускользнуло от него.

— Всё лучше, чем здесь, — сипло ответила Беверли и вытерла дрожащей рукой глаза.

Когда они выбрались из спальни, в коридоре столкнулись с Эдди. Он как раз выходил из ванной напротив. Они встретились взглядами, и на секунду в лице Эдди Ричи узнал того мальчишку с ингалятором, который боялся сточных вод и однажды послал свою маму, чтобы остаться с друзьями. Потом этот образ исчез. Потом — во взгляде Эдди застыла брезгливость, когда он посмотрел на спальню за их спинами.

Беверли рядом съёжилась, вцепившись в дверную ручку мёртвой хваткой. Ричи пожал плечами. Эдди пронёсся мимо по коридору, словно ураган, и не стал оборачиваться. Большой Билл ждал у лестницы, он смотрел прямо на Ричи и Бев, не мигая, чужим задумчивым взглядом, который Ричи не хотел читать.

Он уже мысленно попрощался с ним. И с Эдди, который затопал по лестнице вниз. И с родителями. И с домом. И с Дерри, который изгонял его постепенно, мучая и стирая всё, что Ричи любил.

Он оглянулся на Беверли и криво улыбнулся. Её причёска растрепалась, губы — с поплывшим после поцелуев контуром. Она ощущалась дико родной, будто Ричи прозрел именно сейчас. Протянул к ней руку, к такой хрупкой и горячей, и взялся за запястье. 

Беверли не отстранилась.

— Это всё? — с сомнением спросил Ричи, когда Бев вышла только с одной маленькой сумкой.

На востоке уже показалось солнце: окрасило небо в фиолетовый. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ричи планировал уехать раньше, чем станет до конца светло. Хотелось рассекать трассу до Бангора и видеть по сторонам лишь бескрайние поля, а не чёртов Дерри.

Беверли закинула сумку на заднее сиденье и села на переднее рядом с Ричи. Скула у неё была чуть припухшая, как от удара.

— Отец не хотел, чтобы я ехала, — кратко сказала она, глядя вперёд. Вздёрнула подбородок.

— Мне надо выйти и поговорить? — спокойно спросил Ричи, закуривая.

— Нет. Мама вколола ему успокоительное. С ними покончено. Не хочу никогда возвращаться в этот город.

— Мы и не вернёмся, детка. Всё у нас будет хорошо, — протянул Ричи довольно и повернул ключ зажигания, дёрнул рычаг коробки передач — машина заревела и задрожала, прежде чем тронуться с места.

Ричи включил свою подборку для поездки, которую собрал наспех ещё вчера.

Дерри оставался позади под песни Брюса Спрингстина. Впереди их ждал для начала Бангор, а дальше — как получится, но Ричи не собирался останавливаться. У него было хорошее предчувствие, а интуиция его никогда не обманывала. Улыбка Беверли тому доказательство.


End file.
